This Knife called Lust
by AliceKing
Summary: Mini Series.Follows Ichigo,Shirosaki,Rukia,And Orihime. Inspired by the song 'This Knife Called Lust' by The Hollywood Undead. R&R P.S.-My first story on this account too. M For Violence/Sex/Drug Use/Mutilation/Alcohal/Yaoi/Yuri.


This Knife Called Lust

--

_My first story, and a Mini-series. Has no real plot, mainly because it's based off the song 'This Knife Called Lust' by Hollywood Undead. It switches point of view. There's going to be_

_Ichigo's Story_

_Shirosaki's Story_

_Orihime's Story_

_And_

_Rukia's Story. _

_Basically if you listen to the song enough and you read hard enough, you can tell what I'm getting at. Yea…whatever._

_I'm kinda tired but I can't go to bed. So here we go_

_--_

Ichigo's Story Part One

--

The beat rammed into my brain, I couldn't stop it. Even though it hurt to still fight, the beat was in my head, torturing me. We're all the same. Just mindless street kids looking for some action, some drugs, some of whatever we can get our bleeding hands on.

My leg came up, bashing into the side of the guy's head. Who he was, why he was, or why he even deserved this was none of my concern, so long as I was out releasing this fucking anger, I'm happy.

The world wouldn't care if I was lying in the street anyways, no one would give a fuck. That's practically one of the main reasons I live this way; because no one cares.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, fifteen years old.

_I look alive; I'm dead inside._

My hand was bandaged now, I'd gotten it smashed against a rugged cement wall last night when fighting. It ripped the skin, making it slightly sensitive to pressure, not that I couldn't handle it. I was the strangest as they came, as many had told me. I wore very revealing girl's clothing and bright fruity things, I was of the fabulous faggot genre', and I was a sub. Despite all those things no one could beat me in a fight; I had never lost on the streets. They were my home, they were where I roamed and where I grew up. You just couldn't grow up like I did and NOT know how to fend for yourself.

My job sucked, but it was enough to cover for school and anything else I needed. My food and home? I live off of seven eleven and I don't sleep unless staying with a friend which is a rarity, so I walk the streets. I fight, fuck, and smoke all night and go to school and work a job during the day. I'm single too; considering many boys don't care how hot I am, they more care about being seen with street trash.

Wonder why I'm not home with a warm family and a happy little life at fifteen? Because I got kicked out. Not my fault, or maybe it is I'm not really sure. Me and my dad didn't see eye to eye about me liking boys, he said something about my mother not wanting it that way either, mind you she's been dead and I've always thought it was my fault, so I split. The situation would upset most people but it just angers me, which is another reason why I fight.

Right now I'm making my way down the hall, glaring at each and every one of the people that comment on me. I don't really give a damn what anybody thinks of me.

"Look at him, that's a girl's uniform!" someone whispered.

"Half of that isn't even uniform!" another replied.

(Note: The authoress was up VERY late, so the P.O.V was accidentally changed to third person. Get over it --; )

Ichigo stopped mid step in the hallway, spinning around and grinning insanely at them.

"You want a piece of me?" he growled, and the crowd of people around the area slowly made their ways to their classes, trying to pretend they weren't the one's talking.

He really didn't care. His outfits made him feel cute, that's all he wanted. Was to feel strong and feel cute, important and independent.

Ichigo pulled his headphones out, placing them around his neck as he hit play on his mp3 player, stepping into his homeroom, his boots giving a clank of a noise as he stepped in.

"Look who showed up." A girl called, smirking as all her friends laughed obediently. They laughed because they wanted her to like them, because she was 'hot' and 'popular'.

Ichigo seethed, stepping over and pulling her up by her hair, earning a few gasps.

"Don't fuck with me today bitch, I had a really bad night and I will not hesitate to show you what a real bitch fights like." He hissed, pulling his fist back, smashing it into her cheek before turning primly, and sitting down in the back of the classroom.

The teacher came in and started 'teaching', basically feeding them the lies so he could get his silly little paycheck, so he could feed his silly little wife, whose been sucking his bosses cock. Oh yeah, Ichigo knew it all. On top of not giving a damn about what people thought he knew every shred of gossip that left any mouth, no matter what high school or middle school grade. Everyone talked shit, and he broke the faces of anyone who dare talk shit about him.

Ichigo put his feet up on his desk, smirking as he ignored the teachers command to put them down. No, he was tired and he wanted to relax, not listen to god damn orders.

"How about you go watch your wife suck the principles cock instead Mr. Cum Snort?" he asked merrily, kicking his feet off and standing. "Your class blows, I'm gonna go find someone decent to feed me lies of the media." He said before the teacher even got a

chance to talk.

"Oh and cum dumpster," he called, waving a dismissive hand to the girl that had commented on him when he came in. "Call me some time when you get a set of big girl panties like mine." He lifted his skirt, pointing to a hot pink thong. "Mkay? Have a nice day sweetie!" he sang gaily, kicking the door of the room open, removing himself from the small classroom.

Lunch was early for them, why he wasn't sure but he usually ended up jetting at that time. He didn't even want to come in the first place but he had friends, and sometimes he made some extra money off selling his artwork or selling cd's there. Ichigo leaned against a door to the energy drinks in seven eleven, fixing his eyeliner in a small mirror he'd stole off some old chick. Yeah, he had no shame. He rarely even bought food from here, he preferred stealing because he could save his money for train and bus fair. He just got some small shit this time. A rock star and a bag of chips. Just something to get him by until about midnight when he'd most likely just go to the nearest fast food place in whatever part of town he lingers in this time.

He shuffled down the street, eyes on the ground accept for then he looked up to change the song he was listening to. It was mostly remixes or distorted industrial music but he had some soft type shit on it, though he was the only to know that.

_This Love; This Hate_

The school day was over; so to work he went. He didn't work anywhere good; he made shitty money; and practically everyone there disliked him. Ichigo sat back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of the Claries boutique. Maybe EVERYONE didn't hate him, just the moms of every fucking girl that step foot in here. Most of the girls didn't know WHAT to think of them; and ignorance is bliss so he didn't mind the confused looks he got at times. Everything was okay without questions, because with questions came answers and with that the bliss of not knowing a damn thing disappeared. He learned that after asking all the questions that led him to the life he lived this day.

A certain boy caught his eye, well ANY boy in Claries caught his eye because it was about as rare as a gangster walking in Claries. The boy caught his attention with that because he'd seen him at school, sure. Everyone made fun of him and he'd gotten into quiet a few fights for being gay and albino. Ichigo wasn't sure WHAT to think of him. Weather he was pathetic and weak or really strong and didn't believe in violence. His name was….eh…uhm….Ichigo paused for a moment, furrowing his brows in confusion. What was his name? Oh, oh right!! He snorted at himself for forgetting. The albino guy's name was Hichigo Shirosaki, known as Hichi by the boys and Shiro-kun by the ladies.

That only made him snort again. Hichigo Shirosaki was GAY yet all the girls wanted a piece of him. They'd probably want Ichigo too if he weren't such a complete bitch to them. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it was that he DIDN'T like bitches, and that was all the girls at this school seemed to be. Bitches. A small glint of amusement lit in Ichigo's eyes as he realized the hole scene in front of him. Hichigo Shirosaki, dominant male and total drool fest to the ladies was shopping at Claries boutique. Oh this was grand.

"Excuse me Sir, are you finding everything okay?" Ichigo asked plainly, shoving a piece of strawberry watermelon bubble gum in his mouth. He swore he could have started laughing when Shirosaki looked up as though he'd just gotten kicked in the ass by a horse.

"I-I ah….actually…" he sighed, a sure sign that he had given up on being 'secretive' about being there. Hey, he would've been caught anyways when he was paying after all. The albino heart throb stepped up to the counter, leaning on it and pointing in the direction of the arm warmers and such where he had been.  
"The last time I was here you guys had a large stock of neon yellow fishnet arm warmers. Do you have any more in the back?" he asked, his charcoal lined eyes looking to Ichigo.

Ichigo swore he felt himself blush when he felt their eyes connect, if only for a second. As much as he despised 'popularity' and 'ladies men' type of people, Shirosaki was quiet the hottie. Ichigo however, being the bitch he was; was going to have a load of fun messing with Shirosaki now.

"Yes we do--- Heeyyyyyy….." he put on his best 'surprised' face. "Aren't you Shiro-kun from school?" he asked with a curious tone, blinking his eyes at the albino boy.

Shirosaki's face lit up like a Christmas light; knowing he had been discovered. "A-ah….." he looked away, coughing a bit. "What's it to you?"

Ichigo gave a little 'hmph'. How rude! "Well it isn't jack shit to me really; I was just merely asking." He moved from behind the counter, dusting his skirt off a bit. "Just one moment sir." He went into the back, looking through a few boxes of arm warmers. He was SO sure they had them in stock!

Sighing as he came to realization that they did not; Ichigo did something quiet out of the ordinary for himself. He opened the messenger bag that hung from his arm, pulling out his own pair and regretfully came back out, handing them to Shirosaki with a small pout. "Here you are sir." He said through practically gritted teeth.

Shirosaki blinked at the boy's change from 'I don't care' to 'Pretty upset'. He shrugged to himself though, deciding it was none of his business. "How much?" he asked, moving to grab his wallet. Ichigo shook his head, waving a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it, you can have it for free." Shirosaki looked bewildered by the boy's sudden kindness but gave a heart melting grin that made Ichigo feel a little fuzzy.

"Thanks cutie." The albino gave him a wink. "I'll see you around….." he rose a brow; showing he didn't know Ichigo's name.

Ichigo gave a little wink. "Ichigo." He replied. "Ichigo Kurosaki. See you too Shiro-kun."

-End Ichigo's Story- Part One-

_Oh mai, that was pretty long! Tell me what you think : _


End file.
